Tickles Are The Best Form Of Revenge
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel gets Cassie back for the time she didn't help when Rook was tickling Rachel. Sequel to guestsurprise's story "Love Smells So Sweet".


**A story I wrote as a sequel to guestsurprise's story "Love Smells So Sweet". **

**Cassie, Gena, and Ultimate Whampire (Vamps) belong to guestsurprise and I only own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Tickles Are The Best Form Of Revenge**

It had been a crazy week at the Mansion as the aliens had all been investigating suspicious activity in the nearby solar systems and even keeping a close eye on Earth as several events occurred. Thankfully, there had been no major incidents where the Plumbers had to arrest anyone, but they still had a time trying to keep things peaceful.

Now, Snare-Oh and Ultimate Whampire, who went by his nickname Vamps, came in, looking a bit tired, but also relieved to be home again. Rachel came out of the kitchen with a smile. "Hi, guys," she said. "I just put the kettle on for some tea."

"That sounds terrific right now," said Vamps.

"No argument here," said Snare-Oh as the two followed Rachel into the large kitchen and a moment later, the kettle whistled. The owner of the Grant Mansion poured three cups of tea and carried them over to the table.

"Drink up, guys," she said with a smile. They smiled as they enjoyed the hot drinks, appreciating the fact that Rachel always knew how to combat a tough day with something relaxing.

"How did everything go here?" asked Vamps.

"It went alright. Gena's at work and Cassie's at the town library right now, but she'll be back soon. Meantime, I was wondering if you two could help me," said the blonde-haired girl.

"With what?" asked Snare-Oh.

Rachel smiled. "Vamps, remember the other night when you chased Cassie into Rook's room and Rook was tickling me to pieces?" she asked.

"Yes, and I do apologize again for barging in like that," he said.

"It's okay, but when I asked Cassie for help, she just stood there and watched as I was tickled almost to death. I think a little payback is due, but I'm going to need some help."

"I'm in," said Snare-Oh as Vamps nodded and they waited for Cassie to come home.

The young, red-headed girl came in about ten minutes later, lugging a heavy backpack and three books from the library. She was working on a report for school and it had to be a five-page essay on the subject she chose. Setting down her things with a sigh, she sat down on the couch and was about to pick up one of the books and start reading when she suddenly felt something wrap around her arms and she looked and saw Snare-Oh's tendrils had captured her, wrapping around her so that she couldn't escape as the mummy alien picked her up and brought her up to her room where Rachel and Vamps were waiting for them.

Cassie struggled, having a bad feeling about this as Snare-Oh set her down and Vamps tied her wrists and ankles to the bed with some rope, making sure the ropes weren't tied too tightly, but were snug enough to keep Cassie in place.

"Guys? What's going on?" she asked. "I've got schoolwork to do."

Rachel stood up. "Sorry, Cassie. But a little payback is due for the time you let Rook tickle me silly," she said.

Cassie's eyes widened as Snare-Oh and Vamps stood over her and wiggled their fingers teasingly at her. "No! Don't!" she giggled out, struggling to escape before they could tickle her, but the ropes held and she was trapped.

Rachel only nodded to the guys. "Let's get her," she said.

With that, Vamps tickled Cassie's underarms and neck, which made her squeal as she tried to scrunch up her neck and pull her arms down, but couldn't. Her squealing laughter grew as Snare-Oh began tickling her stomach and Rachel began tickling the young girl's knees.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GUYS! STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie laughed. "RACHEL, I'M SOR-HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA-RY!"

"Mm-hmm, I find that a little hard to believe," said Rachel, now tickling Cassie's feet as Vamps tickled the trapped girl's ribs and Snare-Oh blew raspberries into her stomach. Cassie just about made the windows crack with her laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO-HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed aloud.

Suddenly, Rachel, Vamps, and Snare-Oh stopped, letting Cassie catch her breath, but then she saw all three held very large feathers and were grinning.

"Ready?" Rachel asked her tickling companions, who nodded and they all started tickling the trapped girl. Vamps tickled her ears and underarms, Snare-Oh tickled her stomach, making sure to get her belly button too, and Rachel tickled her feet.

Cassie couldn't take it as the feathers tortured her worse as the earlier tickling had made her tickle spots more sensitive and she laughed hard.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Rachel cooed. "Look who so ticklish!"

"Indeed," Vamps agreed as he then put aside his feather and began blowing raspberries into Cassie's neck as Snare-Oh put away his feather and blew raspberries into the young girl's stomach while his fingers extended and tickled her ribs, sides, and stomach while Rachel also put aside her feather and returned to tickling the twelve-year-old's feet with her fingers.

The tickle torture went on for a bit until Rachel saw Cassie's face start to turn from pink to red and tears flowed rapidly down her face from laughing so hard. She smiled.

"Okay, guys, I think she's had enough," she said and they all stopped tickling Cassie as Vamps untied her from the bed. The red-headed pre-teen just lay there, breathing hard, but still giggling a bit as Snare-Oh picked her up and held her as he sat down. Vamps and Rachel joined him.

"You okay, Cassie?" Vamps asked.

"I'm okay," she said. "Although that was torture."

That made the other three smile. "Well, I think we've kept you away from your homework long enough," said Rachel as she watched the young girl yawn. "Although you look like you're ready for a nap."

There was no answer as they watched Cassie fall asleep in Snare-Oh's arms, making the three chuckle as they tucked her in her bed to let her sleep.

Rachel went by Cassie's room a few hours later and saw the young girl was still asleep and she remember Gena saying that the adoption process was taking a bit longer than she thought it might, which meant Cassie would have to go to foster homes until the adoption papers went through.

_They have to go through,_ said Rachel to herself. _And if anyone fights Gena for custody of Cassie, we'll fight alongside her. Both girls are a part of this family and I'm not going to let anyone take a member of my family away._

And that was true. Rachel would always fight to keep her family together.

And she knew without a doubt that the aliens would do the same.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
